Rare Soul of Elementia
by Dark Naruto Senju
Summary: After failing the Ninja Exams and taking the scroll for himself Naruto finds himself in Death City Nevada. Now as a Meister of three beautiful Demon Weapons the world as he knows it under attack by terrorists and a Kishin can he keep those care about safe or watch them fade into the madness.
1. The Team of Four

I want apologies for my late up dates since I been taking care of my grandmother whom has been diagnosed with cancer I a want to give a shout out to all my readers whom enjoy reading my stories and to Mysterious Storm who been wondering about me through out my time away. Anyway here's a story that I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

A Sound Soul, dwells within a Sound Mind, and a Sound Body.

This is the principle of those who hunt the souls of Kishin Eggs and Witches for Lord Death, or as many would know him as the Shinigami. They collect 99 Kishin Eggs and 1 Witch Soul to present to Lord Death a weapon known as a Death Scythe, a weapon worthy of death itself. There is a rare saying though that only Lord Death has ever used.

A Rare Soul, resides within the Kind Heart, and a Trained Body.

The Rare Soul is a rare person that is gifted by Death and holds near Ultimate power deep within themselves. This Soul can only be achieved by those that truly wish for the peace of the world, but also love the thrill of battle while also having a body trained and touched by Death. One must have walked on the path of death and come back alive multiple times to gain such a soul. This Soul was desired by all three of the factions in the world.

The Kishin Eggs wanted to Soul to ascend to the level of a Kishin.

The Witches wanted this Soul to gain the power to topple the Shinigami.

The Shinigami and his Meister Weapon teams wanted the Soul for its potential in combat use, and to protect it from those that would use it's soul for dark desires.

* * *

Inside a dome-shaped room with a domed ceiling with a bright blue sky filled with white clouds that actually float around as if the ceiling is an actual sky, sometimes with the clouds drifting along the ground. Standing in the center of the room were five people and a being covered in a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoony skull mask.

The first was a young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black sleeveless shirt under a light rustet orange hooded vest, along with black pants and black combat boots.

Standing on his left was a teen girl with black hair in twin tails and blue eyes. She was wearing black jacket with white double stripes on the sleeves with an orange swirl on the shoulders, underneath that she wore a black blouse, with a matching skirt and shoes.

Standing on his right was another teen girl with white hair that was in twins tails and red eyes. She was wearing a white jacket with black double stripes on the sleeves with an orange swirl on the shoulders, underneath that she wore a white blouse, with a matching skirt and shoes.

Sitting at his feet was a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman. She was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots.

The last was a somewhat younger aged man, his facial features consist of red shoulder length hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt in which was tucked in with a black cross tie; also, on the collar of his button down, there are two black crosses on each side, long with a black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes.

They watched as two teens took on Jack the Ripper through the mirror.

"She's just like her mother." Naruto said as he watched the female Meister and Demon Weapon.

"Good thing we're still three souls short from becoming a Death Scythe." Amaya said, looking at her Meister.

Naruto shrugged, "I would go after the souls but knowing Death here, he'll have us flunk the test on some wild goose chase."

The three girls nodded.

"Yo, Meister Maka, how are you? How did the mission go?"

"We've just collected our ninety-ninth Kishin egg. All that's left now is the witch's soul." Maka said.

"Alright Maka! You're an excellent Scythe Technician just like your mother." Death said, causing Maka to laugh.

Spirit ran towards the mirror and shoved Death out of the way.

"Hey, Soul Eater!" Spirit yelled at the Demon Weapon. "Don't you lay a hand on Maka. Or else as a Death Scythe I'll finish you off. No. As her father I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, you octopus head!"

"Give me a break. There's no way a cool guy like me would ever go for a small breasted chick like her." Soul said.

What was that you!? Are you saying that my Maka has no sex appeal?! Go ahead! Grab them! Do you call yourself a man?!" Spirit said.

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Soul asked with a sweat drop.

"Maka, I love you." Spirit said.

"No way. Get it through your head that I will never ever think of you as my father." Maka growled.

"Whaaaaaa?!" The Death Scythe asked as he cried.

Naruto shook his as the twin girls transformed into two silver 50 caliber semi-automatic pistols. Naruto pulled the triggers of the guns and shot Spirit in the head.

Causing both teens to jump at the sound and the way the Death Scythe head bounced off the mirror as rolled on the ground holding head.

"You better be glad you're in London, Soul Eater." Naruto said pointing the guns at Soul Eater. "Cause I would have shot you for your comment."

"Shinigami Chop!" Death yelled with a chop and missing the gun wielding teen only to hit his Death Scythe in the head.

"Now, family drama aside, by collecting one hundred souls—that's ninety-nine deserted souls, which we have come to refer to as Kishin eggs, plus one soul from witch—a weapon earns the right to become one of my personal death scythes. You've got the 99 but the witch's soul may be a problem. I have seen innumerable technicians die in the battle against a witch. Be careful Maka. Do your best and make a Death Scythe that won't lose to the one that your mother made!"

"Right!" Maka said with a nod.

"One last thing before you go, the last soul you collect absolutely has to be that of a witch. If you make a mistake, all the Kishin eggs you've gathered so far will be confiscated." Death said.

"We won't let you down." Maka said giving Death a sulate.

"Next time you see us, I'll be a death scythe." Soul said.

"I'm rooting for you!" Death said.

"And be careful Maka." Naruto said rubbing her cheek.

Maka nodded with a light blush as he ended the contention.

"MAAKAAA!!" Spirit yelled out.

Naruto sighed as he fired off several rounds at the Death Scythe.

"I began to wonder how the hell this idiot is still breathing." Amaya said, looking at the heavy wounded Death Scythe who was crying for his Maka.

Naruto shrugged as Akiko kept shooting the wounded Death Scythe with laughter.

"You know, I am beginning to think that your sister is the Sadist and you're the Masochist." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"I am not a Masochist!" Amaya shouted only for the light pink tinge of her cheeks to deny the fact.

"Whatever, let's just go home." Tsubaki said as the girls transformed back into their human forms.

They walked out of the room leaving the bleeding and twitching Death Scythe behind with Death poking him with a stick.

* * *

A Few Days

Naruto was walking around Death City when his sixth sense went off. He jumps out of the way of a large pumpkin and dodged a beam. He stepped to the side as a purple cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. It was wearing a small witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face.

He grabbed the cat's behind its front legs and held it where the cat was facing from him as he gave a smirked. "Nice try Blair, but I win again."

The cat slumped as it transformed into a young woman with large breasts and an alluring figure, with short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck.

She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like a cat's. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's.

She spun in arms and ran a finger down his and twirled it as she looked into eyes and whispered in his.

"You couldn't let me win." Blair asked blowing in his ear.

Naruto smiled as he dispelled in a puff of smoke.

Blair blinked at the spot only to pout and storm off looking for a certain Meister.

* * *

Inside the DWMA

Naruto stood in front of a wall with contracts and smiled as he finally out teased Blair he saw a contract that had enough souls for Tsubaki, Amaya and Akiko plus a three witches to boot. He grabbed the contract and went to find Death on only to dodge a purple cat wearing a tiny witch's hat only to be blast several feet shocking several Meisters and Weapons.

"Damn it, that sucker punch sucked." Naruto weazed out holding his stomach as glared at the cat who transformed into her human form.

"I win again, later foxy." Blair said kissing his whiskers cheeks and skipping away.

"I told you not to fuck with that cat." Amaya said, looking at her Meister.

"At least Mizune and her are safe thanks since both are Monster Animals with magical powers." Naruto said.

He saw both Maka and Soul walking towards him looking sad and depressed.

"How's my badass Scythe Meister doing?" Naruto asked.

Both Maka and Soul had rain clouds over their heads.

"We didn't get the proper soul and lost everything single Kishin Egg we collected." Maka said.

"I told you take your time to evolve Soul. Look at your father, he had two Meisters before he became a Death Scythe. Your mother to her time to evolve him into a Death Scythe and pretty much became useless as human but he's the most powerful weapon at this school because of the time it took your mother to create him into the weapon he is." Naruto said laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you teach me how to do the Kishin Hunter?" Maka asked.

"Only if you promise me that you'll slow down and take your time collecting the contracts." Naruto said.

Maka gave him a nod. "I promise."

"Good, I'll be gone for at least two days to collect the last two Evil Souls for the twins and ninety-eight for Tsubaki after that I'll help you." Naruto said.

Maka hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and walked off with Soul. Naruto shook his head.

The four made their way down passageways where a large door marked with a skull and the plate, 'Death Room.' However, although from the outside, the door is firmly placed on a wall, when one walks inside the Death Room, when looking at the door from inside the Death Room, the door seems to be standing on its own with no wall behind it, implying that it might be some sort of different dimension.

Once going through the door, one has to walk through a tunnel of Torii gates, which are styled to look like guillotines. After that, they reached the main part of the room and walked towards Death, who was standing in front of the mirror.

"Hello, Meister Naruto, what can I do for you?"

Naruto held up a contract. "I'll like to take this mission." Naruto said.

"You do know to complete this mission you need to have all three Witches Souls." Death said.

Naruto nodded, "If it's possible can I have you hold onto one of the witches soul until Tsubaki gains her last soul?" Naruto asked.

"I would but that also means that Amaya and Akiko would also need their witches souls hold off too." Death said.

"We'll do it, besides it will give us time to adjust to the power." Amaya said.

"Very well then, you'll bring me all three witches souls which I'll hold on to." Death said.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Elementia." Death said.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted.

-TBC-


	2. Demons

Those who read the last chapter. I forget to mention to that the intro was from Naruto the Top Meister by fairy tail dragon slayer. Other then that rest was my idea.

Anyway here's Chapter 2

* * *

On a Ship

Naruto laid on a bed looking at the contract with the names of the two Kishin Eggs with an Evil Human Soul and three witches. He placed the list on his night stand and closed his eyes.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

12 years ago

Konohagakure no Sato

A three year old Naruto was sitting on top of a Mountain with the four Hokage faces carved from the face of the mountain. He was watching the white clouds float by as a bird flew above him. He reached out towards the bird only for it to fly away as one its feathers flew off and floated towards him.

He held out his hand as the feather fell into his palm. He stood up and made his way down the mountain to the bustling village below.

"I hear it's true." A woman whispered as Naruto pasted.

"That boy huh." Another woman said looking at Naruto.

Naruto stopped as a ball came towards him picked it up as the villagers stared at him.

"Look isn't that the boy?"

"He gives me the creeps."

"Hey don't play with him." A father said to his daughter. "You don't know what he'll do."

Naruto just let the ball slip out of his hands and walked way leaving the crowd of villagers behind.

"Is that right?" A boy asked watching Naruto leave.

His brother shrugged and walked away.

Naruto ignored the glares of the villagers and made his way through the streets.

"Man that looks good." A man said from a stall.

Naruto turned to see the man eating a bowl of miso ramen. He stood out side looking at the stand.

Pops, give me an order of fried rice and dumplings." A male shinobi called out.

"Got it! Coming right up!" The chef said.

"Dumplings for me." Another man called out.

Naruto reached into his pocket as he only had sixty ryo left on him making his stomach growl. He ran past a several people.

"What a weird kid."

"He's the kid.."

"Did you hear the rumors that the Fourth died because of him?"

"Oh."

He made to his run down apartment.

"I'm home." Naruto said to the empty home. He made his way to his room and fell onto his bed and curled up as his stomach growled as a tear ran down his face.

* * *

Back in the Present

Naruto woke due to the sudden jolt of the ship as he saw a port through his window. He quickly got up and changed into his usual outfit as he grabbed his bag and documents before walking out the door where Tsubaki, Amaya and Akiko stood waiting.

"Alright, let's go see where we are and get this mission over with since we spent four days getting here." Naruto said.

The girls gave quick nod as the four walked away.

* * *

One hour and half ago

Konohagakure no Sato

Inside the Hokage Tower was four people standing infront of a huge wooden desk. Sitting behind the desk, in an office chair, was an old man who was looking at four with a pipe in his mouth. He was a light-skinned man of below-average stature. He had pronounced cheekbones, a long and thick goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots.

"Now for squad 7 we have several available missions. Among them we have babysitting the Chief Counselor's three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and--"

"No, I'm not doing it! I want to go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff! Come on! Old man!" A girl shouted.

Hiruzen looked at the teen. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a fishnet shirt under a sleeveless purple shirt, black pants and orange sandals.

'Who would of guess Naruto persona would travel to the Kurama's Heir.' Hiruzen thought as he gave a small sigh.

"How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience!" Iruka shouted at the teen.

"Well how will we get experience doing chores when we're trained to be feared as ninjas not some babysitter!" Yakumo shouted back.

"She has a point." Hurizen sighed out.

"But their just Genin!" Iruka said.

"True but I think it's time for the new genin get the feeling for their first C rank Mission." Hiruzen said.

Iruka looked at the Hokage. "What?"

"I think this year recruits will be the first to try something if this goes well than all our D rank missions will be given to the academy." Hiruzen said.

Iruka nodded.

"Then it's settled bring me Squads 8 and 10." Hurizen said.

A Chunin left and came back ten minutes later with two adults and six teens.

"You wanted to see us dad." Asuma said looking at the Hokage.

"Yes, you're team long with Team 8 are going on a joint a mission with Team 7." Hiruzen said.

"What?" Kurnai asked.

"It has come to my attention that if this mission succeeds all Genin squads will be doing C rank mission form now on and any D rank missions will consist of them running their own team of academy students under a Chunin." Hurizen said.

Every one eyes widen at his statement.

"You can't be-" Asuma said looking from his father to the teen.

"You'll still be running your teams as usual for training and for all C rank missions." Hiruzen said ignoring his son's outburst.

Assume and Sakura glared at their teammate who had to open her big mouth.

"Now let me introduce y'all's client." Hurizen said as the door open as a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

He looked at the three squads. "Which one's are going to protect me while I finish bridge?" Tazuna asked.

"Tazuna like to meet your team." Hurizen asked.

"I can see the three adults but kids?" Tazuna looking at the teens.

"I assure you that their all qualified." Hiruzen said.

"I am Tazuna a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if means giving up your life to do so." Tazuna said.

* * *

Back With Our Heroes

The four was walking down a through the forest with Naruto looking at the list.

"So, whose on the List?" Tsubaki asked.

"Gato, a shipping magnate and founder of Gatō Company. A drug dealer as well as the owner of a human trafficking company. Gozu and Meizu the Demon Brothers." Naruto said spotting twelve people walking down a path.

"Naruto what's wrong." Tsubaki asked.

"We'll need to leave once we gain the Kishin Eggs." Naruto said pointing at the puddle the passed.

"Why?" Akiko asked.

"Let's say dealing with them are going to be a pain." Naruto said.

"Is this why you didn't want to come back?" Akiko asked.

Naruto nodded, "Well take on the two and then well head for Gato."

He took back the list and sealed away in a scroll before sealing the scroll inside his jacket.

"So, where are we going?" Amaya asked.

"Nami no Kuni." Naruto said making his way out of the town with Naruto putting on black cloak and a fox mask.

The four notice a puddle as group of ninja with their client walked pass as a man's head slowly rise from the puddle. The four jump out of the way of a retractable shuriken chain like metal claw-like gauntlet that came from above them.

The second man landed next to the other man. Both men were wearing a rebreather that covers the lower half of their faces, one with the gauntlet on his right arm and other on his his left.

"The Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu." Naruto said shocking the two groups.

"Well, it looks like we have found ourselves a wannabe assassin." Gozu said.

"Seams that way brother." Miezu said as the .

Naruto eye twitched, "Amaya, Akiko sword mode now!" Naruto growled out.

The two sisters transformed into two pitch black swords with trims of gray and were evenly balanced and quite powerful. They both had a black hilt connected to hand guard

that drop down to right for Akiko and left for Amaya.

"They can henge big whoop." The Meizu said as he and Gozu ran at the teen and sending their claws at the teen. Naruto leaned out of the way as one of the claws took a piece of the mask as a log took the teen's place. The brothers barely managed get out of the way of giant five star fuma shuriken was sent flying at them by a clone of the mask teen.

"Soul Menace: Electric Strike." The clone shouted shoving his electrified hands in the two demon brothers stomachs and sending two paralyzed brothers flying towards the at original.

"In the Name of Shinigami your souls are mine!"

The two men were cut in half leaving two dark hue red balls with the tails appearing to be a much more light and brighter red color.

Amaya and Akiko picked the souls by their tails as the souls squirmed as they placed the souls in their mouth and consumed them shocking the nine genin, three Jonin and their client.

The two sisters was surrounded in a purplish aura before transforming into the Metal Gauntlets with Amaya being the left and Akiko being the right. Naruto stared at the gauntlets that were attached to him before walking passed them. Getting several shocked looks as they saw the blue eye and strands of golden blond hair as he passed them with the Shinobi thinking the same thing.

'_Naruto_!'

* * *

Once far enough way Ayama spoke up. "All that is left is for Tsubaki to take Gato's Soul and then well head back to Death City."

"It's seems that these two had manged to get their hands on high grade Cytotoxins, Neurotoxins, and Hemotoxins." Akiko said.

"Is there something else?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah, who ever made these also took into count of damaging any thing that relies on Chakra, Soul Wavelengths and magic." Amaya said.

"Should I be worried?" Naruto asked.

"No, appearly the Demon Brothers were immune to the poison, which so are we." Akiko said.

"As in we does that include Tsubaki and me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but some of Tsubaki's weapon forms will have either Neurotoxin or Hemotoxin which are minor to that of yours but still deadly if the proper antidote administered right away." Akiko said.

Naruto looked towards Tsubaki. "So, the beautiful Camellia has evolved into a deadly nightshade."

"Tsubaki blushed as the twins transformed backed into their human forms.

"We need get going." Amaya said.

Naruto groaned but complied as they made their way to the Land of Waves as they kept a their distance.

* * *

Back With Ninja

Tazuna looked at the ninja as if they saw a ghost.

"Mind telling what happened back there." Tazuna asked.

"A Death Meister and his Demon Weapons." Yakumo said getting different looks from everyone.

"How do you know that?" Asuma Asked.

"Classified by the Hokage." Yakumo said. "Anyway they hunt the souls of the wicked for the Shinigami by the looks looks of it their heading to the wave which something bad specially if that was a Three star Meister."

"A Star what?"

"Ninja whose rank are Genin, Chunin, Jonin and Kage. The ranks of Meister are rtank One Star which are equal rank of Genin, Two Stars the rank of Chunin, Three Stars rank of Jonin Four Stars are their Kage with the Shinigami and his Death Scythes at the top.

"So, what are Demon Weapons?" Ino asked.

"Weapons that need Ninety-nine Evil Souls and one Witch Soul to become a Death Scythe and for a Meister to wield just one Demon Weapon." Kakashi said.

Yakumo looked at Kakashi. "How did you know that?"

"Classified." Kakashi said.

"Anyway. Both the Meister and Demon Souls Soul Wavelength are important. since the Wavelengths are the very mechanic that enables a weapon to pair up with a meister. If their Soul Wavelengths are incompatible with one another, making the Meister unable to hold the Demon Weapon. Which cause a Soul Rejection which can cause harm to both Meister and Weapon which can lead to killing one or other and sometimes both." Yakumo said getting shocked looks.

"But to hold two isnt uncommon but is harder since all three Soul Wavelengths need to match each nearly perfect. But to wield three in such away makes him a bigger threat specially since all three are Multi Demon Wepons." Kakashi said.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Only eight Death Scythes have been created out hundreds of Demon Weapons and out the the eight the Shinigami has only been able to use one flawlessly." Yakumo said

"Which begs the question how powerful can a mere child be to weild three, let alone use chakra." Asuma said.

* * *

The blond Meister and the three Demon Weapons stood near a harbor watching the Konoha shinobi and their client climbed into three diffent boats.

"Might as well follow them." Naruto said jumping in empty boat once the Shinobi were far enough away before following them towards the Land of Waves.


End file.
